


Owen Grady/ Reader oneshots + Raptor Squad

by EzmEmily



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Animals, Baby Raptors, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Friendship/Love, Raptor Mamma, Raptor Parent Owen, Raptor Squad, Raptor Squad Shenanigans, Sleepy Cuddles, Working togther, dino keepers, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: Oneshots involving Owen Grady and The Raptor Squad





	1. Chapter 1

 

"Honey are you feeling ok" Owen asked as he watched me filling the treat buckets with fresh frozen rats and chunks of meat for the Raptor for their days training. 

Of course he noticed, he was in the Navy and is a Raptor trainer he notices the smallest change in anythings behaviour. Of course he noticed that I was not feeling too good

"Is it the ...you know what" he asked, wording it very carefully walking up to me to stop me form filling the buckets. God this was fucking embarrassing

"Yes" I flatly said keeping my eyes fixed on Blue and Echo playfully nipping each other

"Do you have you pills. Because you can take ten minutes out for.."

"No. I ran out"

"Why didn't you say?" He asked. I could feel the sympathetic gaze even though I was watching the Raptors 

"We are so busy training these girls. And it's not like there is a freaking Pharmacy on this island for me to go to and see a doctor for a prescription update" 

"Come here" Owen said opening his arms that I gladly accepted "You need to tell me about these things. I may not go thought it but I see what it dose to you. And that it is sometimes awful for you" 

"I know. Its just fucking embarrassing" I said snuggling into his arms more 

"It's not just me that notices it. She does too" 

I looked down into the Raptor pen to see Blue looking up at me and Owen embracing on the catwalk above her. Blue was the smartest of the four and when she was a baby showed signs of concern and empathy to you if you played showing signs of weakness, not like the other three who if you played the *oh I'm hurt* game would launch at you 

I smiled down at the Beta Raptor "I'm fine Blue, Momma is fine" 

"Maybe you should go home and rest up. I know the first day is the worst for you and don't take it the wrong way. But I don't think it's safe for you to be working with the girls when your like this" 

"No offence taken. Your right. I probably like a walking hormonal pork chop to them at the moment" 

Owen smiled down at me "Go home. I'll see you later" 

"Ok babe" I grinned and gave Owen a peck on the lips, only to a loud chirp slash squawk from Blue "Yeah ok girl. no kissing Papa in front of you kids" I laughed 

"Bye baby" I said whilst walking off the metal catwalk "You girls be good for Papa. And do as your told" I said saying goodbye to the Raptors 

\---------------------------------------------------- 

Owens POV:

"Hey Charlie lock it up. Echo I see you" I said trying to get the Raptors attention back to me. It had been a long but productive day. The girls have learnt to respond to some new commands that me and Y/N had been working on to get them them under control better when it came to checking their health. But it was near the end of the day and the girls were more than done for today and just wanted their supper and then find a place to curl up for the night 

"Ok guys just one more time ....hey, hey" I said pressing my clicker to get their attention "You girls would do it if momma was here" 

I wonder how Y/N was doing I sent her back to our bungalow to rest up. She was suffering from a really bad time of the month and was in a lot of pain. She always tried to hide it though working and training with the Raptors and pretend it did not bother her, she was tough and played it off. But I saw straight though it and never thought it was a good idea she'd be up here working with the animals when she was going though that. It could be dangerous. To the Raptors she was like a walking meal. Echo, Charlie and Delta would eye her up like a fresh kill waiting to devour. Blue was the only one to show signs of concern for her Alpha female. Y/N was probably laying in our bed or on the couch feeling miserable as hell, and I hated the fact that she had to feel like that. I wanted to do something nice just for her

"Come oh Guys...Echo, Delta, Charlie" 

Blue suddenly let out a hiss and the other three imminently fell into line with her looking up at me waiting instruction 

"Thank you Blue" I said "Ok and....were moving.....eyes on me, on me. Very good. That is damn good" I said as the Raptors followed my commands 

"Ok were done for today. Echo...Charlie..Delta" I praised them tossing them each a frozen rat "Blue...this one is for you" I said tossing her one 

"And ......go" I said finally letting them go. The Raptors took off into trees in the enclosure 

"Ok you guys all good to clear things up. I got a lady to get back to" 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 I had been laying in mine and Owens bed for the best part of the day just trying to ride out the pain. It was now late in the afternoon, I could see the sun setting between the blinds of the bedroom window. Any minute I expected to hear the tell tell sound of Owens motorbike pulling into the dirt driveway. I could not wait to see him. I wanted nothing more than to curl up with him in our bed or on the sofa and listen to him talk about how the Raptors did in their training today and what we both could try next. Or try to watch something on Netflix, but really we start to talk about the Raptors. I had been utter down in the dumps all day. I wish this issue I have once a month was not so freaking hard on me sometimes. I wanted to be working with the animals I love, side by side with the man I love. But no mother nature decided this month she would smack me about like a cat with a ball of twine. God I hated it. I just wanted my Owen 

The pain had somewhat died down to a few light throbs. Like when you stubbed you toe after a while. I had pretty much slept it off. And in this heat that was short of a miracle. I should be more than fine to go back to work in the morning, but thinking on what Owen said it might not be such a good idea. I loved my Raptor girls and loved working with them but they were intelligent enough to know what was up with me. Hell most predatory animals of the non pre-history kind did. I know during this time I'm giving off all kinds of smells and other thing that they can pick up, and that is red zone dangerous. Maybe me and Owen could think of something else for me to do when this rolls around again

Just then I heard the sound of Owens bike pulling in and the engine being cut off, his boots on the wood decking and finally the door to the bungalow opening 

"Y/N Honey" I heard him call 

"In the bedroom babe" I called back 

Owen walked over to the bedroom door and opened it and saw me in our bed in all my post-pain glory, scrunched up under the covers "Hey baby" I said, really happy to see him

"Hey beautiful, how'd you feel" he asked walking over to the side of the bed, kneeling down and moving the sweat drenched locks of my hair out of the way to press and kiss to my clammy forehead 

"I feel better now babe, still feeling a little weak, I think it's because I have not eaten all day" 

I was expecting Owen to go on and say that it was bad thing not to eat anything when I'm like this. But instead he smiled and placed and greasy bag and a neatly folded box with a logo that I knew all to well 

"I figured you'd say that. So I made a few little stops on the way home. One big greasy cheese burger and a box of your favourite assortment of sushi. I know those are the two things you crave when you are on your period. And yes there is extra bacon and ketchup on the burger and three packets of soy sauce for the sushi"

"Your the most perfect boyfriend a girl could ask for. Thank you baby"

"I gotta take care of my Raptor mamma don't I. I don't think the girls will forgive me if I didn't. Oh and before I forget" 

Owen put another box on the bed again with a logo I knew so well

"Oh chocolate too. Are you trying to seduce me Mr Grady" I giggled as I opened the box. I was expecting the normal little brown orbs of goodness but what I got instead was way cooler and way better. All of the chocolates were shaped like little dinosaurs 

"I made a special request for you. I hope you li....MUHHHGG

I grabbed Owen's face before he could finish and smashed my lips to his and then preceded to kiss him all over his perfect, handsome, stupid face that I loved so much 

"You beautiful man" I squealed pulling him down on the bed till both of us were laughing and kissing each other like two teenage sweethearts. 

Owen stripped out of his Jurassic World uniform and got into bed beside me pulling me into his arms and I began to eat the cheese burger he so kindly provided for me. It was hard not to tear at the beefy gloriousness like I was a Raptor. I leaned back into Owen's sculpted body and let his huge arms wrap around me like a safety blanket.

There was no to talk or put on something to watch. I just lay there and let my love take care of me   


	2. Chapter 2

 

(I just got a bunch of Jurassic Park and Jurassic World Funko's and it gave me this cute idea)

 

"Owen, Owen" I called out skipping down the metal catwalk. I was feeling happy as a bean, and for a good reason "Owen, honey come see what I got" 

"Hey babe" My boyfriend said whilst throwing a frozen rat to one of his girls that were snapping impatiently below 

"Check this out" I said holding out what I had brought in one of the resorts many shops 

"You brought one of these things again" Owen said kind of unimpressed as he stared at the box, I turned it the wrong way so he could not see what was inside 

"What do you mean *these things* They are Funko's Owen" 

"The're toys Y/N" 

"How very dare you" I said in a mock tone 

"Y/N, we are running out of space at the bungalow. I swear every available surface has these things set on them" 

"One your exaggerating and two, this one is not for me" 

I flipped the box around so he could see the figure inside the box, inside was not a regular Funko. One of the many souvenir stores on this island sells these figures all the time but on my way to meet Owen for lunch at the Raptor pen, I spotted one of a brand new line and I could not resist getting one for Owen, it was one I knew he would love 

"Wow... I did not know they had these" 

"They are a new line, guy behind the counter told me they got them in last night and they are selling like mad. People love them. I managed to get this one just for you. I mean it's a good likeness of her don't you think" 

Owen opened the box and pulled out the little Raptor Funko that looked just like Blue 

"Yeah" he smiled looking down at it then back to Blue who was watching us both down below "Thanks babe, this is actually really awesome. Is it just her or..."

"They made all of them. In fact every species in this park now his it's own adorable mini figure" 

"That's really awesome babe. We could line them up in my office block and we'd have a mini Raptor Squad" 

"Oh so want the set" I laughed "Oh what have I created" 


End file.
